The Love Triangle
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: There's a new student attending Ouran, and the Hitachiin twins discover that they have actual feelings for her. But, what would happen if their jealousy got out of hand? HikaruXOCXKaoru Chapter 5 is FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hope you all enjoy this little romantic story of mine. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't long before I found my first period classroom on my first day at Ouran Academy. I was used to big schools like these, and it wasn't all that hard to figure out the hallways and classrooms. I haven't had schools like this in America, but the schools here in Japan were basically the same thing.

As I stepped into my first period classroom, the teacher looked at me from her desk.

"Oh, you must be Violet Starr! It's an honor to have you in our class. I'm your English teacher, Ms. Aimi."

I looked up at her. "That's a beautiful name you have there Ms. Aimi. Aimi is a Japanese name meaning 'love beauty'."

The teacher looked at me in surprise. "Wow, for an American teenager, you sure know your Japanese very well. And I hear you're a very smart young lady, so we welcome you to class 1-A English. Now if you would go ahead and choose a seat of your liking, we'll get started when ready."

I looked behind me at the rows of seats, and saw two or three open ones. There was one way in the back of the classroom, but I didn't want to sit all the way back there – I wouldn't be able to hear the teacher. Then there was one way off to the side of the classroom, but I didn't want to sit there either – I wouldn't be able to see what was on the board. Finally, there was a seat in the middle of the classroom, and it was the one for me – I'd be able to hear the teacher, see what was on the board, and understand the lesson she was handing out.

I walked over to the seat and saw a boy to the left of the seat. Actually, I saw two of them – they were _twins_. I've never seen twins in my whole life before, but I thought it would be cool to befriend a set of twins. So all I had to do was say hello to them, and strike up a conversation.

But of course, I did the stupidest thing in the world – just sit in my desk and ignore them.

The twin sitting to my left stopped talking to his brother, turned in his seat, and looked at me.

"Oh, hey there. You're new here aren't you?"

I looked over at him, just to make sure that he was actually talking to _me_. I started to talk, but then cleared my throat – noticing that it was getting tight.

"Um y-yes, I am," I answered, looking down at the floor blushing.

"Hey, why are you turning red? There's no need to be nervous in here – we're friends," he smiled.

_Friends?_

"Alright class, settle down! We need to get on to our first book of the year, _Romeo and Juliet_," the teacher said, getting everyone's attention.

Everybody in the classroom moaned.

I looked around, and stood up. "You guys should take Romeo and Juliet very seriously! It's a great story, about a girl and a boy, whose love is a forbidden one."

Everyone looked up at me, but the twins and the teacher were the ones who had amazement in their eyes.

"Yes I know that almost all of you know the story of Romeo and Juliet, but have you ever put any _feeling_ into the story? Boys, try putting yourselves into Romeo's shoes. And girls, try putting yourselves in Juliet's shoes. Then, imagine what it would be like to love someone you were never allowed to see again. And that you'd do anything, even _die_, for the one you love. So, what I'm trying to say is…read this book, put yourself into the book, and love the book. Thank you."

As I sat back down in my chair, the twins both stood up and clapped – with possible tears running down their faces.

"That was the most beautiful thing we've heard in a long time," they said in unison.

"Yes, yes, very beautiful!" the teacher said. "I think I'll give Violet here the chance to teach this class about Romeo and Juliet, what do you say class?"

The whole class cheered and chanted my name. It was my first day here, and I already became popular.

**************************************************************************************

"So, you're name's Violet Starr?"

"That's a very beautiful name for a very beautiful young lady."

The twins were walking by each side of me, while we were heading towards our final class of the day.

One of them stopped, I believe his name was Hikaru.

"Hey, why don't you stop by Music Room 3 after school today?"

"Music Room…3?"

"Yeah, it's where the Host Club holds its activities every day after school," Kaoru put in.

"It'll be fun!" they both smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, only the beautiful girls go into it," Kaoru said. "I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

I got even redder as I saw those smiles. It just took my heart away.

"Um…s-sure…why not?"

"Yay!" they cheered together.

"We'll be in there too, as we are part of the Host Club too."

My eyes went big. "Oh."

"Well, we'll see you there then," they waved.

"Okay, bye," I waved back and walked into my final class period, leaving one final question in my mind.

_What the heck is a Host Club?_

**************************************************************************************

I found Music Room 3 down the hall, and I hesitated at the door.

_What the heck am I doing here? What the heck is a Host Club? Does everybody here know about it?_

That question was answered when I heard squealing girls on the other side.

_I guess a lot of girls know about it. It must be a club that only guys can join._

I held the doorknob, and slightly turned it – thinking if I should or shouldn't open the door. But absentmindedly, I turned the handle all the way and pushed the door open.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for taking this opportunity to read and finish my story. I hope you like the next chapters…**trust me, they **_**do **_**get better.** Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I peeked through the crack of the door, and saw the room crowded with girls. Then a sudden voice from behind me made me jump.

"Why hello there young lady." A boy with short blond hair pulled out a red rose and handed it to me. "Welcome to the Host Club."

I looked at the rose, and then back up to the boy. "Um, thanks?"

"You look lost, are you looking for someone?"

"Well, yes, um…"

"Violet!!!"

I looked over to a section of the room and saw the twins sitting at a small table with…nobody.

Hikaru got up out of his chair and ran up to me. "We made a special reservation for you, so that way we could spend a little more time with you."

"Oh, okay."

He grabbed my wrist and led me over to the table his brother was waiting at. "We were worried that you weren't going to make it."

"Yeah well, I wasn't really sure about the whole thing. I mean, I wasn't sure what a Host Club was."

The twins laughed. "Well, this is it alright. And we _love _it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We used to always be by ourselves all the time," Kaoru said, transforming the conversation into their life story. "When we were in middle school, we always shut people out of our lives."

"Then, Tamaki-senpai came. We used to think that he was a total fool but, he's actually the one that turned us into who we are now."

My eyes widened as I heard that statement. "Wow! To think an idiot like him can turn two self absorbed twins into two _loving_ twins."

They both smiled at me. "That's so sweet!!!"

I smiled back and started to blush again.

"So Violet, tell us more about _you_, what kind of things are you into?" Hikaru said, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands.

"Well, I like video games, drawing, singing, dancing…"

Kaoru's eyes got big. "Wait, did you say _dancing_?"

"Y-yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it had just dawned on me that the Fall Dance is coming up soon. I was just wondering if you liked to go to those types of things."

I thought about that for a minute, and smiled. "Well, I may not like dresses and girly things like that…but if I were to dance with a boy, I guess that could change my mind."

"So, does that mean you want to go?" Hikaru asked.

"Mmmm…yeah, I guess so."

The twins' jaws both dropped and they let out a big cheer.

"Oh wow, this is going to be so great! I can't wait to see what you look like in your beautiful dress," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I bet whatever it is, it's going to look great on you anyway," Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Well I don't know about that. First I'd have to pick out the dress that I'm going to wear."

The twins stopped cheering, looked at each other, and then at me.

"Does this mean…shopping?"

"Um, yes?"

The twins smiled a wicked, but very dreamy, smile.

"Can we come too? It would be much better if you had us around," Hikaru said.

"We have a mother who is a _great_ fashion designer, and we happen to have her designer's blood running through our veins," Kaoru went on.

"Well, it wouldn't bother me any, it's just…it wouldn't be a surprise if you saw it before the dance," I said, looking down at the ground.

The twins looked back at each other, and sighed.

"Well, I guess you have a point," Hikaru said.

"It wouldn't be all that much fun if we saw it weeks before. It'd _totally _ruin the surprise," Kaoru said.

"Yeah."

"But we bet it'll still look great on you," they said together.

I laughed at the statement. "Thanks you guys, you've really helped me today."

The twins cocked their heads in confusion. "Helped you?"

"Yeah. When _I _was in middle school, I had nobody to hang out with. I didn't shut them out or anything, it was just that I was too shy. I never thought about doing anything special like coming out for the school activities and things like that, so I never really got to meet anybody."

The twins' eyes went big, knowing and feeling my pain.

"When you came along today, I felt like I was dreaming. No one's ever come up to me and said 'hi' or actually started a conversation with me. Now, since the big dance is coming up, you want me to go and I actually accepted. I've never been to a dance, but maybe it'll be fun."

The twins started sniveling, pulling out tissues that all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere. "That was such a great and lovely story!" they cried.

I laughed a little, and looked down at my watch. "Oh my god!" The twins looked at me in shock. "I'm really sorry but, I have to go!"

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"It's nothing, I just forgot I had to go babysit my little sister tonight. I have to get home before my parents get on to me," I said grabbing my stuff, and headed for the door.

Then they got to the door before me, with Hikaru holding the door open. "After you."

"Oh, um, thank you."

I ran out the door, and the twins ran after me. Tamaki, not too far away, was watching the whole thing.

"Well, I think the twins have found a new playmate. Now they'll leave Haruhi alone, hehehehe!"

"Uh, Tamaki-senpai?" a girl said, sitting on the couch next to Tamaki. "Why are you talking about Haruhi? Is you guys going to have a guys night out, tonight?"

"It looks like he's in love," another girl said.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi said from behind him. He turned around to get a better view of her. "Will you please stop talking about me, and putting stupid thoughts about me in your head?!"

Tamaki pouted. "I'm sorry Haruhi. Daddy will be a good boy from now on."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed. "But you are right, senpai. The twins _do _look happy with that girl. Maybe this is a new turn around for them."

******************************************************************************

"So, where's your limo?" Hikaru asked.

I was running out of breath as I was trying to run as fast as I could towards my transportation. The twins, however, seemed to be running in a really fast pace next to me, without seeming to run out of breath. It was weird!

"It's…over…there."

The twins looked around the corner of the parking lot, and looked at each other. Then the next thing I knew, they picked me up, and ran with me in their arms toward my car.

"Here you go," they said, putting me down on the ground.

"Well, thanks. You guys were a real help today."

"We look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Hikaru said, putting two thumbs up.

Kaoru did the same thing. "Can't wait for the Fall Dance!"

I laughed. "Yeah, me neither. Well, see you guys later."

"Bye, bye!" they waved as I drove off.

They turned back around, and headed back to Music Room 3. "You know Kaoru, when we met Violet, I couldn't help but feel a strange feeling."

"That's weird, I felt the same way," Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked at his brother. "Maybe it's one of those 'share their twins feelings' things."

Kaoru raised his eyebrows, thinking about that. "Maybe. I'm just glad that we have someone we can relate to. She seemed to have a lot of things that we had when we were in middle school."

"Yeah, only _we _acted like Tamaki-senpai in that situation."

"That's true."

Then the twins burst out laughing, thinking about how they looked acting like Tamaki. Then, Hikaru became serious.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

His little twin brother turned around. "Yeah?"

"How about we skip the rest of the club activities for today? I mean, the Fall Dance is coming up, and we need to find out what we're going to wear."

"Yeah, that's true. The Fall Dance is only like two or three weeks away, and we want to get a good outfit before all the other rich kids get through to them first."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Hikaru dashed after the limo that was waiting for them, and Kaoru was left in the dust.

"Hey, wait for me Hikaru!" he said, chasing after his brother.

After today's little incident, the twins have been in the best mood in their whole lives. Now, they just had to wait two or three weeks to be in an even better mood…maybe.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Thanks for reading my second chapter! I'll do my best to keep on making up ideas for my new chapters and stories. On to chapter 3…once it's posted.

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alright, this chapter goes out to Masaki Ikasami (of course ^_^), The Negotiator of Promise, LithiumTiger19 and Kattsumi-zhao Yamamoto for completing and reviewing my first chapters of this story. You guys rule!!! Now, on to the story!

**Chapter 3**

It was getting close to the Fall Dance, and I still had to pick out my dress. The twins said that I'd look good in anything, but I still wanted to find something very cute just in case. So my mom took me to JcPenney's and helped me pick a dress that would 'suit a boy's taste'. I thought she was going to actually get me to flirt with guys, and I told her that wasn't it at all…well, maybe a little.

When we were there, we went over to the juniors section of the store, and walked past all of the shirts and jeans. The dresses were in the back of the section since the weather was a little chilly out. But we ended up finding a couple to try on. The only colors we went with were blue, black, or red. No yellows, oranges, browns, or any of those other colors. They just didn't suit my taste.

My mom led me into the changing room, and she wanted me to come out with every dress so I could show her what it looked like on me. Some of them didn't suit my taste but suited my mom's, and then some suited mine but not my mom's. So we decided to go with one we could both agree on.

Then, the final dress I came out with was a definite go! We looked at the price for it, and it was a reasonable price. We went to go pay for the dress at the cash register, and as we did I saw a beautiful red necklace.

"Mom, would it be okay if I got _this _too?"

My mom looked at the necklace and smiled. "Yeah, that'd be fine. It'd go good with the dress too."

I smiled back at her, and put the necklace on the counter.

Once we were done, we went back home to show my dad what the dress looked like. He said it was nice, and I looked at the downstairs mirror. Looking back at myself in this dress made me feel even more excited about the dance. I was so excited, I started jumping for joy. Usually I don't look good in dresses, but this was an exception.

Now the only question in my head was, will this satisfy the twins? Yes, they said that I'd look good in anything, but did they say that just to make me go buy a dress? I wasn't sure about that. And the only way to find out was to wait for the dance.

******************************************************************************

When I walked into class the next day, the twins were wearing big smiles.

"Good morning Violet!"

"Good morning Hikaru and Kaoru. What's going on, what are you guys so happy about?"

"Oh, we heard that the boss is holding a competition for the young ladies at the dance."

"The boss? You mean Tamaki-senpai right?"

"Yeah, he said that the competition is going to be based on the most beautiful dress at the dance," Hikaru said.

"Oh really?"

"And the prize for the winner is a chance to dance with every member of the Host Club!" Kaoru said.

"Okay. And you're happy about this…why?"

They sighed. "We're happy because we know that you're going to win," Hikaru said.

"And when you win, that means you get to dance with _us_!" Kaoru said.

I stared at them and smiled. "I get it now; you guys want me to win because you desperately want to dance with me right? Well, that's very sweet of you. But even if I didn't win, wouldn't you guys be able to dance with me anyway?"

"Yeah well, if we did…" Hikaru said.

"The other girls would keep cutting in, and interrupting our dance," Kaoru finished.

"Oh, they must be very possessive."

"No, they're just host crazy," they smiled.

I laughed.

"Alright class, settle down. It's time for the test," Ms. Aimi said, passing out tests. "Now, I hope you all do great, you should've gotten some help from Violet's lessons. So, all I have to say now is good luck!"

"Oh, we will," the twins smiled at me.

I blushed and looked down at the test. When I read the first question, I automatically grabbed my pencil and answered the question.

Ten minutes later, I got out of my seat and put my test on Ms. Aimi's desk – being the first one completed.

"Wow, she's really smart. Did you see how fast she got that done?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Well, why wouldn't she. She was the one who gave us the lessons about Romeo and Juliet," Kaoru said.

"No talking!" Ms. Aimi said, hearing the twins.

They lowered their heads in shame, and went back to their tests. I laughed a small little laugh – trying not to be loud or rude. It was just the way that they act all the time is so funny! I couldn't resist it.

At the end of class the bell rang, and I saw the whole class rush out of the room. Except for the twins of course. They were waiting by my desk, holding out their hands for me to take them. I blushed, and did as they insisted. Then we left the room side by side, walking to our next class.

******************************************************************************

"So, are you going by the Host Club today?" Hikaru asked.

"We made reservations for you to sit with us again," Kaoru said.

"Oh, sure why not? It's actually really fun talking to people I can relate to," I smiled.

The twins started blushing, probably thinking that I looked cute when I smiled. The way I knew this was by the way they kept looking at me.

"But I can't stay long; I still have to get my outfit ready for the dance. But I'll still be able to stay a little longer than last time; I don't have to babysit my sister today."

"Awesome!" the twins cheered, putting two thumbs up.

"So, uh, how do you guys think you did on your test?" I asked, trying to keep from blushing.

"I think we did good…thanks to _you_!" they smiled their mischievous smile.

I took in a deep breath, and let it out. "Well, that's good. I know you guys did well too."

We all walked to my next class together, and the twins stopped. "Well, I guess we'll see you at Music Room 3 then."

"Alright, see ya!"

******************************************************************************

"So, this is what you guys do to entertain ladies?" I asked, watching them demonstrating their brotherly love to other hosts' customers.

"Yeah, the ladies here _love _it," Hikaru said.

"And we _love_ performing it to the ladies," Kaoru said.

"That is so…sweet! I love brotherly love! I'm sorry, but you guys are so cute when you do that!" I squealed.

The twins looked at each other in surprise, then smiled. "You do?"

"Of course I do! When I lived in America, I used to watch yaoi animes all the time with my sister. We adored them! Now you guys make my heart pound even more!"

I took in a deep breath, and let it out. Then my phone rang from my pocket, and I answered it.

"Hello? Hi Mom…yeah…I do? Oh, okay…I'll be down in a minute…bye!"

"Is something wrong?"

"My mom said I have a doctor's appointment today. I didn't know I had one today," I answered.

"Are you okay?" They seemed worried.

"Oh I'm fine, it's just I have to do a regular check up. That's all, nothing big!"

"Phew!" they let out in relief.

"Sorry for leaving so unexpectedly. I promise next time we'll have more time together."

"Hold on, we're coming with you!" they said, taking my hands again.

I blushed. "O-okay."

As they led me out the door, I couldn't help but hear some of the twins' customers talking.

"You know, that new girl has been keeping the twins all to herself."

"Yeah, now it's like we never get to see the twins anymore."

I sighed.

"Hey, don't listen to what they say," Hikaru said.

"They're just jealous because someone as pretty as you is hanging out with us," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't listen to what other's say."

"There we go!"

We approached my mom's car in no time. She was waving her hands in the air trying to get my attention.

"Well, I guess I should get going then. See ya'll tomorrow!" I waved.

"Bye!" they said, as they watched me drive off once again.

"Well, I guess we should head home too," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, we need to get our outfits ready before tomorrow comes," Kaoru said.

"I'll race ya!" And with that Hikaru took off towards the limo.

Kaoru sighed. "Not _this _again," he said, chasing after his brother.

******************************************************************************

"Hey, Kaoru? Have you seen my black bowtie?" Hikaru asked, digging through his dresser.

"No, you could use mine though."

"Oh, never mind! I found it!"

"Okay, so this is what I'm going to wear," Kaoru said, showing off his outfit for the dance. "What do you think?"

"It's good, except you're missing something. Hold on a second." Hikaru walked down the stairs and out the front door, picked two roses from a bush, and ran back up the stairs. "An orange rose for you, and a blue one for me."

"Perfect! But we won't need it 'til tomorrow…since the dance is tomorrow."

"Oh, true. But, it wouldn't hurt to see what it would look like with the roses, right?"

"Okay," Kaoru said, accepting his orange rose and putting it in his lapel. He then walked up to the bedroom mirror, and examined himself. "This does look good."

Hikaru did the same thing, standing next to his brother. "It does."

Then, they both pictured me in the mirror standing in the middle of them. They both blushed.

_Why is it that whenever I see her, I always feel weird? _Hikaru thought.

_I have a very weird, deep feeling whenever I talk to her. I don't understand what this is. _Kaoru thought.

_Maybe…_

They both came up with the same idea.

"Hey, Kaoru? I've been thinking…about Violet," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I have too. And, I think I have something to say," Kaoru said.

"Well, what is it?"

Kaoru gulped. "I think I'm…in…_love_…with Violet."

Hikaru faked a laugh. "That's weird, 'cause I think _I'm _in love with her too!"

"No way!" Kaoru said. "How can you feel the same way I do about her?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because we're _twins_?!"

"Look Hikaru, just because we're twins doesn't mean we share the same feelings. We don't share a _heart_!"

"Well that might be true Kaoru, but I was the one who saw her first. How do you like _that_?"

"You didn't see her first! I was the one who was sitting next to her in Ms. Aimi's class. So, technically Hikaru…_I _saw her first."

"Whatever! I bet I could make her life much better than you could."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! And I'll prove it to you…tomorrow night…at the dance!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Ha ha! Told you it'd get better! Wonder what's gonna happen next? Then on to the next chapter!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: WOW! I can't believe I got _9_ reviews on this story! This one must definitely be better than my other stories. Yay! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4**

It's the day of the dance, and I felt so nervous. What if I accidentally step on someone's foot? I never _did _learn how to dance, so I felt very upset. So upset I felt like I was going to puke!

"You'll be alright honey," my mom said, helping me fix my dress. "It's only one dance."

"Yeah, but it's not _only _a dance when you have two twins wanting to dance with you," I said, starting to think about that.

"You'll do great honey; if you want I could teach you how to dance."

I sighed in relief. "Please? I don't want to look like a fool out there."

My mom smiled, and led me into our living room.

"First, we need to know what kind of dance this is," she said.

"Um, I believe its slow dancing."

"Okay, so what you do is put your left hand on the boy's right shoulder like this," she said, taking my hand and resting it on her shoulder to demonstrate. "And then your other hand goes around his waist."

"Alright, I think I got that. Now what about the dancing portion of it?"

She smiled.

Five minutes later, I was able to slow dance perfectly.

"I think you've got it now," my mom said, smiling.

"Yeah, I think I do. Thanks Mom, you're the greatest," I said, giving her a hug.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to go. "I gotta go Mom; I'll be back around midnight."

"Alright! Oh, Violet! You forgot your necklace!"

"Oh yeah!" I lifted my hair so she could put the necklace around my neck, and she locked it. I let my hair fall. "Thanks again Mom. Well, bye!" I waved.

I instantly got in the car, put in the keys, started the car, and drove out of our drive way in less than two minutes. I was so excited. I couldn't wait!

******************************************************************************

"So, you guys are upset because…" Tamaki said, wondering why the twins were arguing again.

"We don't want to talk about it!" they said with both their arms crossed.

"Wait a minute, this is just another one of those pranks to get me to think you guys are fighting."

"No it's not!"

"Oh wow, you guys _really_ look mad. I'll just leave you two alone then."

When Tamaki walked away, the twins glared at each other, and then snapped their heads away.

There was a slight tap on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Um, Hikaru? I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" a little tiny brunette girl said.

"Why of course! I'd be _happy _to!" he said, glaring at his brother again.

The same thing happened to Kaoru, only it was a red headed girl.

"Of course! It'd be an honor dancing with you."

The girl squealed, and took Kaoru's open hand.

Tamaki sighed. "I wonder what's gotten into those two."

"Have you tried talking to them about it?" Kyouya asked.

"Kyouya, have you not been paying any attention the past five minutes?"

"Well, I'm sorry Tamaki. I'm trying to do my part as a host, and trying to dance with all my customers. Like _you _should be doing."

"Um, Tamaki-senpai, I was wondering if you'd like to…to…" a blonde freshman said.

"Dance with a beautiful princess like you? Of course I would."

As all the hosts danced with their customers, I walked in the room.

"Wow, so _this _is what a dance looks like."

"Look, it's that girl that took the twins away from us," one girl said.

"What is _she _doing here?"

"Now she's just gonna keep the twins to herself again."

The twins heard all the girls' discussions and looked over at the entrance. They then saw me in a long, sparkling, red dress with a red rose in my brown hair. Along with a red heart necklace.

Both of their jaws dropped. Then they both smiled.

"Excuse me young lady…" Hikaru said to the girl he was dancing with.

"But, there's something I have to take care of," Kaoru finished. They both seemed to say the same thing to the lady they were with.

When they left their customer, they walked up to me.

"Hey Violet," Hikaru said, cutting his brother off.

Kaoru did the same thing. "You look very beautiful today. Would you like to dance-"

"With me?" Hikaru cut in, already taking my hand.

"O-okay," I said, accepting his hand.

When we both walked down the stairs, Kaoru got furious.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who get's the best dance with Violet, Hikaru. Just you wait!" Kaoru said to himself.

Tamaki couldn't help to watch what was going on. "So, this is all because of a…_girl_?"

"Wow, it really took you _this _long to figure it out?" Kyouya said.

"But, I haven't seen them with her all the time."

"That's because you're not in their class, you idiot!"

Tamaki looked down in disappointment, then back up to see Hikaru dancing with me.

"I told you you'd look very cute in anything."

"Yeah well, I wanted to make a good impression on you guys," I said smiling.

Hikaru blushed.

"Excuse me, but I believe it's my turn," Kaoru said, taking my hands out of Hikaru's.

"Hey, wait your turn! We just started dancing!"

"So, that dress looks really good on you," Kaoru said, ignoring his brother.

"Thanks, that orange rose is really cool too. I've never seen one like that before, neither have I seen a blue one. It goes good with your black tux."

"Thanks."

We continued to dance, and then Kaoru smiled at me.

"You said you've never been to a dance before? How come your dancing is so good?"

"I learned from my mom."

"Then your mom must be a _wonderful _dancer."

I smiled and then blushed.

"That good for nothing Kaoru!" Hikaru grunted.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" the girl he was dancing with asked.

"Oh, nothing…just talking to myself."

After dancing for ten minutes, with the twins interrupting each other's dance, Tamaki grabbed the microphone.

"Ahem, it's now time for the hosts of the Host Club to come and vote on their favorite dressed lady."

"Well, good luck," Kaoru said, patting my head.

The hosts all walked up to the stage and sat at the voting table. Once they were done voting, they put their votes in a bowl.

Tamaki took the bowl full of votes, and looked through them. Then he smiled, looking out to the crowd.

"Well, the winner for the best dressed lady is…"

"Violet Starr!" the twins said, interrupting Tamaki.

All the girls in the room moaned in disappointment, then shot a glance at me. I gulped.

"Get on up here Violet…" Hikaru said.

"And collect your crown," Kaoru finished.

The twins looked at each other. They hated it when they finished each other's sentences, even when they do it absentmindedly.

I did as I was told, daring not to look at the evil eyes all around me. Once I got up there, Tamaki placed the crown on my head, grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

My heart started to race.

"And now it's time for you to dance with all the Host Club members," Tamaki said.

"Starting with _me_!" the twins said, each of them grabbing my hands.

"Hikaru, for the last time…I'm going to dance with Violet first!" Kaoru said.

"You danced with her last! So I believe it's _my _turn!"

"Uh, guys?" I asked. I had no idea what was wrong with them. They were absolutely fine yesterday afternoon, but today they're obsessive! What's gotten into them? "Um, Kaoru? If you don't mind, I'll dance with Hikaru first. Then, I'll dance with you next, alright?"

Kaoru released my hand, and put his hands up. "That's fine; I won't get in the way."

Hikaru put his arm around my shoulders, and led me back to the dance floor – giving a sneer to his brother. Kaoru sneered back, but his brother didn't pay any attention to it.

Once we got to the dance floor, all the girls made room for us to dance – even though they hated my guts, they wanted to watch Hikaru dance.

I put my left hand on his right shoulder and my right hand on his left hip. He did the same thing, and we started to slow dance once again.

Kaoru was sitting at the beverage table, watching desperately at me. He sighed.

"What's the matter Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up to find Kyouya. "Oh, it's you Kyouya-senpai."

"You look depressed about something."

"I am. I really like Violet but…"

"But it's more of a _love _than a _like_, right?"

"Yeah. And Hikaru feels the same way for Violet."

"Well, if she has feelings for you also, then tell her that she should choose," Kyouya advised.

"But…wouldn't that put pressure on her?"

"It might, unless you tell her the situation."

Kaoru thought about that. "Yeah, you're right. If she chooses, then it's definite with who she chooses as her boyfriend."

"But, what if she chooses Hikaru?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru froze, and sighed. "I just gotta try."

He got up out of his chair, and walked up to me and Hikaru.

"Excuse me, mind if I take my turn?"

"It's still not your turn!"

"It's okay Hikaru, it's time for me to dance with Kaoru now."

"Okay, but before you go…"

He lifted my chin so I could look in his eyes. He lowered his head towards mine, and kissed me. And this wasn't just on the cheek kiss, it was on the _lips_!

All the girls watching screamed, and Kaoru got furious!

My heart pounded really hard.

"Ahem! Hikaru, it's my turn to dance now!" Kaoru said, getting annoyed by his brother's actions.

Hikaru smiled. "You're right, sorry about that." He lifted my hand and gave me another kiss on it.

"Argh! Let's go!"

"O-okay!" I was still blushing.

When we got to another section of the dance floor, somewhere far away from Hikaru, Kaoru had anger and sadness in his eyes.

I was worried.

"Kaoru, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Violet, I have to ask you something." Kaoru said.

"What is it?"

He took in a deep breath. "Do you have feelings for me and Hikaru?"

My eyes widened, and I thought about that very carefully. Did I really have feelings for them, or did I just like them as friends. Then I thought about when I blush whenever they do something silly or stupid. Then I smiled.

"Of course I do."

Kaoru sighed. He really didn't want to say the next statement. So he thought about what he was going to say, before he said something bad.

"Then…who…do you…like…better?"

I was confused. "What?"

"Which one of us do you prefer as your boyfriend? Me…or Hikaru?"

"I don't understand…"

"That's why we've been fighting tonight. We both have feelings for you Violet. And I want to know who you love more."

"So that means…"

"That means you have to choose between us two."

I didn't know what to do. They wanted me to _choose_? I was still for a very long time, until tears started running down my face.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hahaha! A cliff-hanger! Bet this'll get you wanting to go to the next chapter! I know it will, I can just see it in your eyes.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See? I told you you'd be back! I'm so smart! Please enjoy the continuation of this story. Oh, and so sorry for the long wait! I had to update other things. And I just started school, and I have a lot of homework. So…DON'T HURT ME!!!!! Anyways, please enjoy the last chapter of Love Triangle! ^_^

**Chapter 5**

I stared at Kaoru in shock.

"You want me to _choose_?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I shook my head slowly. "I…don't…believe this."

"Ah, but it's true," Hikaru said, coming up from behind Kaoru. "And may I give a suggestion…"

"No!" Kaoru said.

"I was the one who gave you a kiss…and it was probably your _first_ kiss, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"See that Kaoru? I gave her her first kiss! That must mean I'm her boyfriend now."

Kaoru was getting aggravated. "Listen, Violet! I'm not trying to be hard on you or anything, it's just…we both love you, and we just aren't sure which one of us you'd choose. You don't have to rush yourself though; you have all the time in the world. I just wanted to let you know of that situation though. I hope this didn't surprise you."

I stood there in shock.

"Look what you did Kaoru! You told her the whole situation, told her to choose, and now she's frozen!" Hikaru said.

"Violet?" Kaoru waved his hand in front of my face.

I still didn't move.

He sighed. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Nice!" his brother said.

"You would've done the same thing Hikaru, so shut up!"

"I…" I started to say.

"Violet?"

"I-I gotta go! I'm really sorry!"

I turned around and ran for the exit, leaving the twins standing there in between screaming girls.

This was just too much to deal with right now. If I went home and went to bed, maybe I'd wake up and feel a lot better. Maybe.

**************************************************************************************

The next day at school was such a drag. I was so disappointed that I couldn't smile at all. The twins tried everything to cheer me up, but I think that was all a set up. I think they were just trying to butter me up to get me to choose one of them. But, it didn't work.

"Come on Violet, smile!" Hikaru said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "You should just forget about Kaoru, and come with me." He pulled out a blue rose and handed it to me.

I accepted the flower. "Uh, thanks?"

"Hikaru, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't sweet talk her into choosing you!" Kaoru said, walking up to us. "How about a nice romantic dinner after school? My treat." He pulled out an orange rose and handed it to me.

I accepted his flower as well. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Are you still mad from yesterday?"

"Well…I…it's just that…"

Before I could finish my sentence, the bell rang to dismiss us.

"I gotta go!"

As I dashed out of the room with tears filling up my eyes, Kaoru looked down in disappointment.

_Why doesn't she understand that we both can't have her? _he thought. _I know it's heartbreaking, but it's the only way._

I kept running down the hallway blinded by my tears as I found the room that I was looking for. I needed some comfort from someone other than the twins right now. And there was only one man for the job.

"Oh my princess, you look a little down," Tamaki said. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

It was a good thing that I was the only customer in the room so far, cause I immediately went to Tamaki, and fell in his arms.

"Tamaki-senpai! I don't know what to do! The twins say I have to choose one of them to be my boyfriend, but I don't _want _to choose! What should I do?" I asked as I sobbed on his chest.

Tamaki slowly rubbed my back and comforted me. "There there princess, it's alright. I'm sure we can settle this out."

"B-but, h-how?" I asked, choking on tears.

"Think about it, when two people love for one person and they want her to choose, what's her only option?"

My teary eyes widened, as I finally understood what I had to do.

**************************************************************************************

"God Kaoru! Why can't you just leave me alone when I'm with Violet? Is it too much to ask for?" Hikaru asked, as the twins were making their way to the Music Room.

"Because _Hikaru_, I never get to have alone time with Violet either. You're always in the way!"

"Oh yeah? Well thanks to you, she can't even _speak _to me cause she's so depressed!"

"And you think that's my fault _how_?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Stop fighting already! You're going to cause us to lose money, if we lose our brotherly love package!" Kyouya said, writing something on his clipboard.

The twins growled while glaring at each other, then looked away.

Then, there was a sudden knock at the door, and everyone turned to see me walking into the room.

"Violet!" the twins said in unison. Their faces were lit up as they saw me. They ran towards me with smiles on their faces. "Have you made a decision?"

I was looking down. "Yes."

"Well?" Hikaru said, getting impatient.

"I've decided…"

The twins leaned in.

"Kaoru…I'm choosing you."

The twins just stared at me.

"What?" they said in unison.

I sighed. "Let me explain. Hikaru, I chose Kaoru over you because you have Haruhi. I know you still have feelings for her, you were just so caught up with me you forgot about her."

Hikaru thought for a moment. "Huh, you're right Violet."

"I hope you're not upset by my decision."

"Nah, it's all good. Kaoru needs a girl in his life anyway. But I thank you for spending time with me Violet." He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "You're a very sweet girl."

He walked over to Haruhi and striked a conversation with her. I turned to Kaoru to see he hadn't moved a muscle.

"Well, there you have it," I said.

"Am…am I dreaming?" he asked.

I slowly shook my head. "No Kaoru, you're not."

He stared off into space shocked. "I-I don't believe this."

"Well, believe it. Cause it's really happening," I said, walking towards him.

I grabbed his hand, and he smiled.

I hated having to choose between the two, but Kaoru is a sweet guy. Like Hikaru said, he needs a girl in his life. And our love towards each other is strong. That's why we will be together forever. And that's a promise that'll never be broken.

_The End_

______________________________________________________________________________________

WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I cried when I wrote that ending! T.T Well, there you have it! Love Triangle is finally finished! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! And if you didn't like the ending, TOO BAD! I just wanted to end this stupid story! Anyways, please review! ^_^


End file.
